


Dream scares Tommy, Wilbur is not amused.

by AlpineFresh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 4AM Me is sadistic as hell, Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Tommy is a child, dream is scary, oh man, that's not very pog of you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpineFresh/pseuds/AlpineFresh
Summary: A low chuckle sounded and Tommy's heart felt like it was beating out of his chest."Oh Tommy~" Dream called, voice getting steadily closer.
Comments: 51
Kudos: 1192





	Dream scares Tommy, Wilbur is not amused.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a disclaimer, I watch the video's and occasionally streams of everyone included in this fic. No hate towards anyone, Dream's aggressive habits on the SMP were just too convenient for me not to write some angst.
> 
> TW: bit of an emotional break down, non-graphic depiction of injury.

Tommy held a hand clamped over his mouth, attempting to muffle his short gasps. The other was applying pressure to the sluggishly bleeding gash in his side. His back was pressed up against the paper-like bark of a birch tree stained crimson with his blood. Slow footsteps padded closer, a branch snapped from several feet away.

A low chuckle sounded and Tommy's heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. " _Oh Tommy~_ " Dream called, voice getting steadily closer.

Tommy wasn't able to suppress the choked whimper that forced its way out of his throat. For a short period of time, the only sound was that of tall birch trees swaying and creaking with the breeze. Tommy didn't dare to even breathe, his stomach churning with sickening discomfort.

" _Found you_ ," Dream whispered into Tommy's ear.

Tommy screeched, frantically scrambling away from the masked man, pain flaring up in his side. Dream's hand shot out with unnatural speed, grabbing Tommy's arm with a painful grip. What had started out as a slow chuckle quickly evolved into a deranged laughter that caused Tommy's breath to hitch and tears to prick at his eyes.

Dream raised the hand holding his netherite sword, the dark metal glinting ominously in the dying sunlight. Tommy scrunched his eyes close bracing himself for pain and hoping his trembling wasn't too noticeable.

He felt a rush of wind and metal clanged mere inches away from his face. New hands grabbed Tommy by the shoulders and tore him away from Dream's loosened grasp. The teen blinked his eyes open with stunned confusion as he was hugged tightly to someone's chest.

Tommy looked up to see Wilbur with an expression halfway between fiercely protective and enraged. Tommy's head felt like it was full of static and cotton swabs as he squirmed in Wilbur's arms to get a look at Dream.

In between Tommy and Dream stood Techno, the two power houses were both stock still, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Dream's sword stayed raised, muscles tensed as though he was about to pounce. "Wilbur, Techno… This has nothing to do with you… Unless you want to share the same fate as Tommy, I suggest you get out of my way," He warned.

Techno scoffed. " _Wrong_ , this became my business the moment you started terrorizing Tommy."

Dream tilted his head to the side, the chilling smile just barely visible below his mask never faltering. "Is that so? Is it really that different from when you ' _cyber bully_ ' him?" Dream questioned.

Wilbur bristled, answering before Techno had the chance to so much as open his mouth. "The _difference_ is that Techno and Tommy _bicker_! You- what you're doing isn't just _faffing about,_ what you're doing is traumatizing a _fucking_ child," Wilbur snarled venomously.

That seemed to make Dream pause, even if only for a moment. “Maybe he shouldn't be making so many enemies," he pointed out, shifting his foot forward.

"Shouldn’t make- Dream, he's _sixteen_! The rational part of his brain won't even be fully developed until he's twenty five! That's nine _years_ from now!" Wilbur seethed.

Dream's smile finally dropped, going into a thin line. His grip on the netherite sword tightened, but he let it drop down to his side. The masked hunter leaned back and straightened up, lazy smile tugging at his lips once again, though it seemed a little more forced this time. "Fine, I'll let him off easy this time-" Tommy flinched as he swore he could somehow feel Dream's eyes land on him, "-but don't get any ideas, you won't be so lucky the next time you decide to cross me," He threatened before turning on his heel and vanishing into the darkened woods.

None of them moved for a solid five seconds, half expecting Dream to come back the moment their guards dropped.

Nothing came, the forest was silent…

Tommy grimaced, without the looming threat of Dream right in front of him, the gash in his side felt a hell of a lot worse. "Son of a bitch," he muttered.

Wilbur quickly let go of Tommy, peering at the teen's side. “Fuck… Techno, do you know any first aid?"

Techno trotted over, gently grabbing Tommy's wrist and pulling it away from the injury. The pink haired man hissed quietly at the sight of blood mixed with dirt and sand. "We need to wash this out,"

Tommy’s mind was a blur as he was rushed to a nearby river bank. Cold water was splashed into his open wound, eliciting pained guttural noises from the teen as he tightly clenched the fabric of Wilbur’s shirt. He was only half aware of the hushed reassurances Wilbur was murmuring while Techno washed the dirt from Tommy’s injury.

It felt like forever by the time Techno was wrapping up Tommy’s torso with the sash that was normally secured around his waist. Tommy let his arm drop down to hold his side the second Techno finished tying it off.

“ _Yeesh_ , that Dream guy, am I right?” Tommy joked in a voice just short of trembling with a small shake of his head.

Wilbur inspected him with a concerned expression, "Tommy…"

"Yeah?" Tommy titled his head.

"Are you okay?"

Tommy froze, staring blankly at the ground. He was okay, right? He was fine, he was- He was okay… _was he_?

He blinked rapidly against the gathering tears. "I'm... Fine?" His voice wavered and shook.

Tommy sniffled, wiping uselessly at the tears. "I'm- I'm okay, I'm fine," he repeated, tears only pouring faster.

He was embraced by warm arms, mindful of his newly wrapped up side. “It's okay now Tommy, you're safe now," Wilbur reassured him.

Another pair of arms wrapped around them and Tommy began to sob into his brother's chest.

He was safe…

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe, I was watching one of Tommy’s SMP videos and seeing Dream act like a bit of psycopath and going on murder sprees even after Tommy was trying to resolve to conflict got the angst loving writer in me hella inspired. Wrote this garbage at four in the morning and then did a quick edit of it after I woke up.
> 
> I would have added Philza, but I unfortunately don’t know his personality well enough to write him just yet. I think it’s fun to remind people of that fact that Tommy is still a child, and Dream is fucking scary when the bit demands it.
> 
> Aight, that’s enough out of me, hope you enjoyed it! Remember to stay hydrated and get a snack, if you’re reading this late, try to get some sleep, feeling tired sucks. <3


End file.
